blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Rescue/Gallery/3
Pickle's Knight Store: Swords S4E16 Pickle "Come one, come all".png S4E16 Pickle giving a third welcome.png S4E16 Crusher refusing to go back.png S4E16 Pickle announcing something behind Crusher.png S4E16 Pickle reveals swords.png S4E16 Crusher excited about the swords.png S4E16 Crusher checking the swords out.png S4E16 Crusher selects a sword.png S4E16 Pickle agrees with Crusher's sword choice.png S4E16 Pickle "It's big".png|"It's big..." S4E16 Crusher "Like me!".png|"Like me!" S4E16 Pickle "It's powerful".png|"It's powerful..." S4E16 Crusher "Like me!" 2.png|"Like me!" S4E16 Pickle "It lays eggs".png|"It lays eggs..." S4E16 Crusher "Like me!" 3.png|"Like me!" S4E16 Crusher completely flabbergasted.png|"Wait, what?" S4E16 Sword revealed to have chicken feathers.png S4E16 Pickle "It's a chicken sword!".png|"It's a chicken sword!" S4E16 Chicken sword annoying Crusher.png S4E16 Pickle "Fare thee well!".png|"Fare thee well!" Battle with steel cannonballs S4E16 Blaze still driving.png S4E16 Blaze hears the king.png S4E16 Blaze "I hear it too".png S4E16 King still can't see.png S4E16 King bumps into a tree.png S4E16 King bumps into logs.png S4E16 King wanders into a trap.png S4E16 Cage raises.png S4E16 Who would capture the king.png S4E16 Blaze hears a familiar baaing.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians appear behind a rock.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians stepping forward.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians bring a cannon over.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians ready to fire.png S4E16 Steel cannonball fired.png S4E16 Blaze dodges the steel cannonball.png S4E16 Zeek clinging to Blaze's wheel.png S4E16 We need a plan.png S4E16 AJ "Let's think".png S4E16 Cannonball on control panel.png S4E16 Cannonball's metal particles.png S4E16 Heat making particles move apart.png S4E16 Heat melting the cannonball.png S4E16 Blaze "Good thinking, AJ".png S4E16 Blaze "something super hot".png S4E16 Zeek suggesting something.png S4E16 Zeek showing off his fire breath.png S4E16 Blaze realizing Zeek can help.png S4E16 Zeek agreeing to help.png S4E16 AJ commenting on Zeek's bravery.png S4E16 Blaze "We've got a king to save".png S4E16 Blaze ready to charge again.png S4E16 Blaze charging downhill.png S4E16 Blaze driving toward the Bighorn Barbarians' cannon.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians see Blaze coming.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians prepare to fire again.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians launch the cannonballs.png S4E16 Count how many are coming.png S4E16 Three cannonballs.png S4E16 Tell Zeek to blast three times.png S4E16 Blaze and AJ tell Zeek to blast three.png S4E16 Zeek releasing fireballs.png S4E16 All three cannonballs blasted.png S4E16 Blaze congratulating Zeek.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians flabbergasted.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians firing yet again.png S4E16 More cannonballs being fired.png S4E16 Blaze "More cannonballs headed this way".png S4E16 There are four.png S4E16 Tell Zeek to blast four times.png S4E16 Blaze and AJ tell Zeek to blast four.png S4E16 Zeek blasts four.png S4E16 Four cannonballs blasted.png S4E16 Blaze comments on Zeek's blasting.png S4E16 And look.png S4E16 King up ahead.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians completely shocked.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians fire the cannon yet again.png S4E16 Lots of cannonballs fired.png S4E16 Blaze "here come the most cannonballs yet".png S4E16 Six in all.png S4E16 Tell Zeek to blast six times.png S4E16 Blaze and AJ tell Zeek to blast six.png S4E16 Zeek blasting six.png S4E16 All six cannonballs blasted.png S4E16 Zeek feeling proud of himself.png S4E16 Zeek blasts one last time.png S4E16 Fire heading for the cannon.png S4E16 Cannon struck with Zeek's fire.png S4E16 Cannon melted to rock.png S4E16 Blaze and AJ congratulate Zeek.png S4E16 Blaze "Now nothing can stop us".png Freeing the king S4E16 Blaze drives toward the king's cage.png S4E16 Blaze cuts the cage string.png S4E16 King released from the cage.png S4E16 King is freed.png|"Whoa-hoo! Huzzah! I'm free!" S4E16 King "If only I could see".png|"Oh, if only I could see who rescued me..." S4E16 Zeek pulling the king's crown.png S4E16 King sees Zeek.png|"Zeek!" S4E16 Zeek gives the king a hug.png S4E16 King "you really are the best dragon".png|"Oh, you really are the best dragon a king could ever ask for!" S4E16 King congratulating Blaze and AJ.png|"Oh-ho! And of course, I owe a great thanks to you, Blaze and AJ. I hearby declare you...the bravest knights in all the land!" S4E16 Blaze and AJ bow with grace.png S4E16 Everyone hears the Bighorn Barbarians.png S4E16 King demands an apology from the Bighorn Barbarians.png|"Eh, now, as for you, Bighorn Barbarians, ha...you have been most naughty today. I think you owe us an apology." S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians apologizing.png|We're sorry. S4E16 King accepts the apology.png S4E16 King declares a party.png S4E16 Everyone excited to party.png Party! S4E16 Zeek at the start of the party.png S4E16 Zeek lighting candles on a cake.png S4E16 Blaze cuts the cake in half.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians hit a piñata.png S4E16 Blaze smashes the piñata.png S4E16 Candy rains down on Blaze and the bighorns.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians eating cake.png S4E16 Zeek transition.png S4E16 King eating cake.png S4E16 Zeek licks icing off the king's beard.png S4E16 King and Zeek giggle.png S4E16 Blaze, AJ, Zeek and king all happy.png S4E16 Zeek making one last fire picture.png S4E16 Fire picture of Blaze's flame.png S4E16 Iris out on Zeek.png To return to the Royal Rescue episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries